1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for converting water-insoluble soap scum into a stabilized, water-soluble dispersion by contacting the soap scum with a formulation containing an N-hydrocarbon-substituted lactam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Login, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,031, describes an N-alkyl substituted lactam having improved surfactant and complexing properties, and several uses thereof. However, none of the examples or description therein relate to a process or soap formulations which can convert water-insoluble soap scum formed during use into a water-soluble dispersion which does not adhere to hard surfaces.